


Oasis

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Cowboy Hats, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Swimming, let the beefy cannibal have a boyfriend goddammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Oasis (n):a pleasant or peaceful area or period in the midst of a difficult, troubled, or hectic place or situation.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Character(s), Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should really work on my WIPs that people continue to ask me about years later.  
> The Real Me: You know how you're hella obsessed with horror movies and Thomas Hewitt? Well.. you know. 😏  
> Me: … fuck that sounds like a lot of fun.

"Didja hear 'bout the new fella in town?"

"The pretty boy? Sure did. Saw him too, he was in town yesterday morning."

"I hear he's some fancy schmancy architect from Boston. Thinks making skyscrapers and working the land are the same thing."

"You've got it wrong. Lou talked to him when he first came, and he's some yuppy from California."

"Oh darn it all. What's he doin' down here? Tired of building sand castles and dancing with Mexicans?"

"Who knows."

"Where's he even gonna live?"

"You don't know? Patty sold him Bill Johnson's place, right out there on Route 17. At least the kid paid Bill every cent, he didn't try to low ball him like his type always do."

"No kidding? Heh. Wonder how that boy's gonna like being neighbours with-"

"Ssshhh! That's Luda Mae's boy right there..!"

"Oh that's just Charlie. I ain't afraid of pissin' in his flowerbed. It's the big, dumb one I'd think twice 'bout offending."

"Someone better relay that message to the greenhorn."

"It ain't gonna be me. Man's gotta learn things on his own if he wants to stay here. Besides, living next to those roaches, I'd imagine he'll catch on mighty quick."

"Hey, what's the fella's name?"

"Hm? Oh, it's something Wayne.. Roy Wayne."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Missed y'all last month.. Was not as successfully productive as I'd hope. I broke my posting streak and my New Year's Resolution. ;--; Oh well, I did my best and hey, I came back! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this even though there isn't really much. I just wanted kind of a exposition-y gossip session because I was originally going to jump right into meeting Thomas and Roy, but then as I was trying to come up with a title for the chapter, this all happened instead. I promise you'll get actual paragraphs and dialogue and names and Leatherface next time. Non-scout's honour! 
> 
> Okay, so it's time for us to say goodbye. Please continue to practice social distancing, if college is getting you down bc it's online consider if you can power through this or if you should take a break until you can safely return to onsite schooling, enjoy anything pumpkin flavoured, have a lovely and safe Halloween, drink some hot beverages, remember that all lives cannot matter until Black Lives Matter, don't argue with me I'm right, and as always take care of yourselves.
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
